Communication over a wireless communication link can be affected by wireless link conditions, including a signal level, radio frequency interference, multipath interference, and the like. Wireless communication can also be affected by the availability of wireless link resources, which diminish as demand and resultant network congestion increases. Evaluation of wireless link conditions and efficient use of available wireless link resource are vitally important in wireless communication systems.